


Incantesimo di Scambio Essenziale

by larana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Marauders era, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, bodyswap!au
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: Sono tempi duri per il mondo magico e sono tempi duri anche per i Capiscuola Potter ed Evans.Qualcuno si sta divertendo ai danni di ragazzini Nati Babbani e la questione viene apparentemente risolta quando viene rimessa a Silente: i responsabili pagano lo scotto delle loro bravate con l'espulsione e Lily e James possono tirare un sospiro di sollievo.O, almeno, così credono...[Questa storia partecipa all'AU Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone]
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 2





	1. 1. Punizioni esemplari

**Author's Note:**

> **Note** : La storia partecipa al [The Alternative Universe Fest](https://piumedottone.forumcommunity.net/?t=61625863) indetto dal forum Piume d'Ottone, con il prompt Bodyswap!AU. Per tutto il resto, che dire: a volte tornano. Non ho avuto modo di scrivere negli ultimi mesi, la mia penna virtuale potrebbe essere un po' arrugginita. Questo è un vero banco di prova, per me. Qualche nota tecnica: per i nomi ho preferito mantenere quelli della prima traduzione italiana. Inoltre, la storia presenta diverse licenze d'autore come, ad esempio, la regolamentazione e i luoghi fisici dedicati a Capiscuola e Prefetti. Non erano necessarie, ma sono frivolezze che mi sono permessa di inserire per puro diletto. Non mi resta che augurarvi una buona lettura. :)

La ragazzina piangeva talmente forte che, di tanto in tanto, il suo respiro andava in apnea, per poi riprendersi con un mezzo rantolo soffocante e via con altre e nuove lacrime. Lily, che pure poteva dirsi fin troppo empatica, iniziava a sentire l’insofferenza dentro la pancia. La stava consolando da almeno dieci minuti e non era riuscita a cavare un ragno fuori dal buco.   
Nessun tentativo di farla parlare era andato a segno - anzi, ogni volta che aveva aperto bocca l’aveva fatta piangere, se possibile, ancora più forte.   
“Ascoltami,” disse di colpo con una certa fermezza, poggiandole le mani sulle piccole spalle, “se non mi parli, non posso aiutarti.”   
C’era una certa dolcezza che fasciava le parole, ma l’ordine che vi soggiaceva era inequivocabile.    
Finalmente, la ragazzina singhiozzò un altro paio di volte prima di passarsi la manica della divisa sugli occhi e prendere grossi respiri. Lily le sorrise incoraggiante.   
“Loro mi- mi hanno fatto  _ qualcosa _ ,” spiegò e la sua voce si spezzò di nuovo. Le labbra tremarono come sull’orlo di una nuova crisi di pianto.   
“Puoi spiegarmi meglio?”    
“Io non stavo facendo niente!” strillò come se Lily le avesse dato la colpa di chissà cosa. Ah, cielo; sarebbe stato sempre così difficile avere a che fare con i ragazzini del primo anno? Il fatto che spesso fossero Nati Babbani, poi, non le semplificava il lavoro, al contrario. Spesso molti di loro si attaccavano letteralmente alla sua gonna perché si erano imbattuti in qualche bizzarria del castello o del mondo magico in generale.    
“Certo, certo,” disse accondiscendente, poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia per piegarsi su di lei. “Nessuno pensa che tu abbia fatto qualcosa di male, certo che no.”   
“Stavo guardando le mie fotografie,” spiegò flebilmente e, dalla borsa, estrasse una manciata di coriandoli. Lily notò che l’immagine, sia pure frammentata, non si muoveva.  _ Nata Babbana _ , pensò cupamente. Era la quarta vittima in due settimane. Una nuova ondata di empatia la sciacquò da capo a piedi, accompagnata da una sensazione più calda e tagliente, molto simile alla rabbia.    
“ _ Reparo _ ,” mormorò e le fotografie, proprio per magia, tornarono intere nelle mani della bambina.    
“Oh!” esclamò, sorridendo con affetto ai visi che la guardavano attraverso la pellicola. “Grazie,” disse con vocina piccola piccola; aveva l’aria di una che avrebbe potuto saltarle al collo da un momento all’altro. Lily fu grata che non lo fece; non tollerava di buon grado il contatto con gli estranei. Era sempre stata una persona espansiva, aperta, ma non fino a quel punto.   
“Quindi, stavi guardando le tue fotografie…”   
“Sì.”   
“Cosa è successo dopo?”   
La bambina tremò. Il sorriso che le aveva curvato le labbra apparteneva già al passato.    
“Mi hanno fatto  _ qualcosa _ ,” ripeté e si massaggiò la pancia, molto a disagio. Lily aggrottò la fronte; la situazione stava prendendo una piega che non le piaceva affatto.    
“Ti hanno fatto del male?”   
La ragazzina fece di sì con la testa.   
“Puoi farmi vedere? Siamo solo io e te,” aggiunse subito quando la vide adocchiare la porta del dormitorio con aria angosciata. Poi, con molta ritrosia, sfilò la camicia dalla gonna e la sollevò fino al torace.    
Lily vide letteralmente  _ rosso _ .   
Quando puntò la bacchetta sulla bambina notò che la mano le tremava come una foglia. Tollerava poche cose, ma quella… Quella era oltre ogni possibile redenzione o comprensione. Mormorò tra sé qualche incantesimo, stringendo i denti di frustrazione quando si rese conto che nessuno dei suoi tentativi funzionava. Era al settimo anno, ma non aveva ancora quel grado di conoscenza. Non riteneva fosse magia oscura, ma qualcosa che le somigliava parecchio se resisteva a tutti i comuni controincantesimi.    
“Ti accompagno in Infermeria. Madama Chips si prenderà cura di te.”   
La ragazzina si sistemò i vestiti con una remissività tale da farle schizzare il sangue al cervello. Quell’episodio avrebbe radicalmente cambiato molte delle sue percezioni e dei suoi giudizi, Lily ne era sicura. Che genere di personalità avrebbe forgiato era ancora presto per dirlo. E c’era l’ipotesi, non poi così improbabile, che Madama Chips non riuscisse a toglierle del tutto di dosso quella  _ cosa _ .    
_ Povera bambina _ , pensò mentre le camminava accanto, notando con la coda dell’occhio il dondolio dolce della sua treccia bionda.    
“Un’ultima cosa,” disse, tenendo la mano ferma sulla porta dell’Infermeria. “Sai chi ti ha fatto  _ quello _ ?”   
“No.”   
“Sai almeno di che Casa erano?”   
Lily intuiva già la risposta, ma aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire.    
“Serpeverde, signorina Evans. Erano di Serpeverde.”

  
  


I ragazzini del primo anno guardavano  _ estasiati _ il Boccino che saettava veloce per la Sala Comune, solo per essere riacciuffato con un movimento fulmineo della mano quando tornava a svolazzare sulla testa di James Potter.    
Era il solito teatrino che metteva su ogni benedetta sera, a uso e consumo degli altri Grifondoro, con il solo scopo di attirare quanta più gente possibile nel suo fanclub - sì, James Potter  _ aveva _ un fanclub e ne andava fiero. Stava per ripetere la prodezza quando la pallina dorata finì nella morsa d’acciaio delle dita sottili di Lily.    
I mormorii di ammirazione si spensero di colpo, come se qualcuno avesse girato bruscamente la manopola del volume di una radio.   
Analogamente, il sorriso tronfio sul viso di Potter si ridusse ad una linea retta e serrata, le sopracciglia che salivano a formare una smorfia perplessa.   
“Dobbiamo parlare.”   
Sirius Black, abbandonato su una poltrona davanti al fuoco, si afflosciò contro lo schienale. “Fine della festa, ragazzi.”    
C’era qualcosa di stoico nel modo in cui stava ignorando l’occhiataccia di Lily.    
Potter si strinse nelle spalle e, una volta riavuto il Boccino, si alzò e la seguì con una docilità che ancora la sorprendeva. Il tempo aveva operato una strana magia su di lui; gli aveva donato crescita fisica - adesso la sovrastava di una testa intera - e caratteriale e raramente si prodigava in uno dei suoi vecchi scherzi di pessimo gusto. Aveva perfino perso quel mordente che, per anni, lo aveva reso l’incubo di Lily. Non c’erano più battutine più o meno maliziose nei suoi confronti, né tentativi di abbordaggio plateali. A dire il vero, era come se quell’eterna cotta gli fosse passata, così, dall’oggi al domani.    
Quel cambiamento tutto sommato repentino lo aveva posto sotto un’altra luce, ai suoi occhi. Non erano amici - dubitava lo sarebbero mai stati, era passata troppa acqua turbolenta sotto il ponte - ma adesso condividere la stanza con lui era più semplice, così come era più semplice sostenere una conversazione seria.    
Consegnata la parola d’ordine al quadro che vegliava sul Quartiere dei Prefetti e dei Capiscuola, Lily imboccò un passaggio stretto che culminava in una grande sala ottagonale, dove i colori di tutte le Case di Hogwarts si incontravano in una maniera apparentemente casuale, illogica: stendardi di Grifondoro che sfioravano quelli di Tassorosso, encomi di Serpeverde accanto a quelli dei Corvonero, e così via. Lily aveva sempre apprezzato la parvenza di unità che emanava da quella sala, ma non si era mai lasciata sedurre dalla sua illusione: non sarebbe mai esistita una tale coesione tra gli studenti, divisi in Case diverse e posti in rivalità sin dal primo giorno di scuola. Hogwarts si fondava sulla competizione diretta, non c’era modo di credere altrimenti o sperare che le cose cambiassero.   
Lily portò la bacchetta alla tempia e ne estrasse un filo argenteo e luminescente, che senza troppa cura gettò in un piccolo Pensatoio.    
“Belinda Marks, Grifondoro, primo anno. È la quarta vittima dei Serpeverde in sole due settimane. Ovviamente Nata Babbana.”   
Gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi al Pensatoio. Sulla superficie lattiginosa comparve l’addome della ragazzina e, lì, inciso con la magia sulla pelle, a caratteri d’un rosso sangue fin troppo vivo, svettava l’oltraggio che Lily non era riuscita a rimuovere:  _ Sanguesporco _ .    
Si voltò a guardare apertamente Potter. Era come calato un velo sul suo viso. La linea della mascella era rigida, così come quella delle spalle. Gli occhi erano fissi su quello scempio e non accennava a voler battere le palpebre - come se si stesse imprimendo a fuoco l’immagine nelle fibre della memoria. La sua era una calma apparente; Lily riusciva, in qualche modo, a  _ sentire _ la rabbia che emanava dal suo corpo.    
“Silente ne è stato informato?” chiese Potter dopo un tempo che le parve lunghissimo. Lily si morse le labbra. Era precisamente il loro dovere di Caposcuola assicurarsi dell’incolumità dei propri compagni; ammettere di avere un problema così esteso avrebbe significato negligenza da parte loro. Era chiaro che Capiscuola e Prefetti non stessero facendo abbastanza. E come avrebbero potuto? I  _ GUFO  _ premevano da una parte, i  _ MAGO  _ dall’altra. Erano in pochi, in rapporto al numero totale degli studenti, e non riuscivano a vigilare come avrebbero dovuto, divisi tra esami di fine anno, verifiche in aula e compiti giornalieri. Per non parlare delle attività extracurriculari e sportive.   
Lily temeva la reazione di Silente. O, peggio ancora, quella della McGranitt. E, nel profondo, non voleva deluderli.   
“Non ancora, no.”   
Potter aggrottò la fronte.   
“E stiamo aspettando cosa, di preciso?”   
“Io--” cercò le parole giuste, ma quelle vennero meno e le lasciarono la bocca vuota e secca. Desolata, guardò altrove.   
“Senti, lo so che il piano era quello di coglierli in flagrante e dare loro una lezione esemplare, ma capisci anche tu che questi sono attacchi ben mirati. Oggi si sono limitati a scrivere con inchiostro magico sul corpo di una ragazzina, ma domani cosa potrebbero fare?”   
Aveva ragione, naturalmente. Non era nuova a questo ragionamento; lei stessa si era arrovellata il cervello con le stesse domande e si era perfino sentita in colpa per aver temporeggiato così tanto. D’altra parte, se solo le vittime avessero parlato, se solo qualcuno avesse fatto nomi e cognomi… Lily sapeva di possedere una discreta capacità di persuasione. E c’era qualche studente che le doveva un favore. Forse, con tutte le precauzioni del caso, qualcuno avrebbe confessato. Le bastava solo un nome, perché era sicurissima che, dietro quella stringa di soprusi, si celasse sempre la stessa persona, magari a capo di un gruppo che comunque seguiva le direttive. Il  _ modus operandi _ lo suggeriva.   
“Ci serve un colpevole,” tagliò corto. “Silente non punirà mai un’intera Casa per la colpa di una o poche persone.”   
“Forse,” mormorò Potter, tirando lentamente gli occhiali sul naso. “Forse dovremmo considerare metodi meno… ortodossi.”   
Lily sentì i brividi lungo le braccia. Qualsiasi cosa stesse implicando, non voleva saperne niente.   
“No,” sbottò perentoria. “Se pensi che mi metterò a torturare qualcuno-”   
“Non torturare.  _ Confessare _ . L’hai detto tu che ci serve un colpevole, no?”   
“Non ti seguo.”   
“Sei o non sei il genio delle Pozioni?”   
Si guardarono negli occhi, a lungo, ed era qualcosa di inedito, del tutto nuovo.  _ Confessare. Pozioni _ .    
Era palese, cristallino perfino, dove Potter stesse andando a parare.    
“ _ Veritaserum _ ?”    
Potter si strinse nelle spalle. “Innocuo ed efficace.”   
“Sì, e soprattutto illegale. E anche se fosse, hai idea di quanto sia dannatamente difficile prepararlo?”   
“Ovviamente no,” replicò con candore. “Sei tu l’esperta, qui. Ma se dici che non si può fare, pazienza, non facciamolo. Che ne dici di tornare invece alla mia idea di partenza?”   
“Ah, sì, altra grandissima trovata.”   
“Lo è, in effetti. Mettiamo sotto torchio i Prefetti di Serpeverde. Sanno chi è il responsabile e sono tenuti ad obbedirci.”   
Lily sbuffò frustrata e si passò le mani tra i capelli, circoscrivendo la sala con passi ampi e nervosi.   
“Ti fa proprio schifo agire secondo le regole, vero?”   
“Molto bene,” rispose Potter, visibilmente spazientito. “Seguiamo le regole. Convochiamo Lumacorno in quanto Direttore di Serpeverde e chiediamo un confronto formale con i suoi Prefetti. Sicuro come il sorgere del sole che ti diranno quello che vuoi sapere.”   
Lily provò l’impulso irrefrenabile di urlare a pieni polmoni. Di tutte le ipotesi che avevano vagliato, andare da Silente e rimettere la faccenda a lui restava la più sensata. La irritava il fatto che questo avrebbe significato cedere alla prima proposta di Potter; conoscendolo, avrebbe gonfiato il suo già enorme ego. Ma, ancora di più, la sconfortava la delusione che avrebbe trovato negli occhi dell’uomo; si sarebbe pentito di averla nominata Caposcuola? Avrebbe ammesso un errore di giudizio nell’affidarle così tanta responsabilità? Il terrore del fallimento le fece venire un tremito nervoso alle mani, ma ovviamente Potter aveva ragione: alcuni Serpeverde erano instabili e malvagi, non avrebbero esitato a spingersi oltre. Dovevano porre un argine alla situazione e in fretta.    
“Non abbiamo altra scelta,” ammise gravemente. “Dobbiamo andare da Silente.”


	2. Colpi di scena

“C’è una ragione particolare per la quale i due Caposcuola stiano saltando la prima lezione del mattino, immagino. Prego, accomodatevi.”

Lily e Potter si scambiarono uno sguardo veloce prima di prendere posto nelle due poltroncine collocate davanti alla grande scrivania di Silente, così piena di gingilli ticchettanti che restava a malapena lo spazio per poggiarvi un libro. Lily era stata raramente nell’ufficio del Preside, ma ogni volta non poteva fare a meno di ammirare i molti quanto ignoti strumenti magici prima di focalizzarsi a lungo sul piumaggio luminescente della sua fenice.

L’uccello era appollaiato sul trespolo e le restituiva l’occhiata con una strana consapevolezza, al punto che presto Lily si sentì perfino a disagio e guardò altrove.

“È così, professore,” confermò Potter. Lily si voltò a guardarlo. Alla presenza di Silente, Potter diventava quasi un’altra persona: più rigida, più autorevole, decisamente più seria del buffone dei suoi ricordi. Emanava da lui l’aria che un Caposcuola doveva avere e, per la barba di Merlino, perfino i suoi capelli sembravano meno indisciplinati. Lily sentì le guance riscaldarsi e, con un piccolissimo colpo di tosse, distolse lo sguardo, puntandolo sul Preside. Ascoltava con attenzione, le lunghe dita intrecciate sotto il mento, come se fosse in presenza di un suo pari e non di un paio di studenti. 

“Nelle due ultime settimane, quattro ragazzini Nati Babbani sono stati aggrediti dagli studenti della casa Serpeverde. Un attimo solo,” disse e si interruppe per il tempo necessario a tirare fuori un diario sgangherato. Mentre sfogliava rapidamente le pagine, Lily colse l’immagine di pagine fitte fitte di appunti alternate ad altre scarabocchiate di disegnini non meglio definiti. 

“Oh, ecco. Claire Goodspeed, Tassorosso, secondo anno. Secondo le nostre ricostruzioni, dei Serpeverde tuttora ignoti hanno completamente distrutto il suo materiale scolastico con un incantesimo che nessuno di noi Caposcuola e Prefetti è stato in grado di annullare. Victor Blythe, Grifondoro, Primo anno. Appeso a testa in giù nella tromba delle scale, all’altezza del terzo piano. Colpevole di aver urtato un Serpeverde mentre si recava a lezione. Riley McPhee, Corvonero, secondo anno. Affatturato da un coetaneo Serpeverde durante una lezione di Erbologia. Qui, mh, qui abbiamo un responsabile. Alexander Throne, Serpeverde. È stato punito dalla professoressa Sprite e ha fatto perdere alla sua Casa ben cinquanta punti. E infine, Belinda Marks, Grifondoro, primo anno. Studenti ignoti di Serpeverde hanno scritto con inchiosto magico sul suo corpo un insulto che preferirei non ripetere. La Caposcuola Evans non è stata in grado di annullare l’incantesimo e adesso se ne sta occupando Madama Chips.”

Era un riassunto accurato, molto accurato. Lily fu stupefatta dalla precisione con cui aveva stilato quel rapporto; da uno che passava metà del suo tempo a lezione a giocare con Sirius Black era difficile aspettarsi qualcosa del genere. Ma Potter era sveglio, molto più di quanto avesse immaginato. 

_Non è il momento di perdersi nell’ammirazione_ , tagliò corto una voce nella sua testa. Giusto.

C’era qualcosa che le premeva dire.

“Gli attacchi contro i Nati Babbani si stanno intensificando e abbiamo il timore che possano spingersi oltre. La nostra azione formale è di rimettere la questione al Preside, dal momento che il nostro operato non sta dando i frutti che speravamo. Abbiamo già preparato il verbale e apposto le nostre firme, ecco,” e tirò fuori una pergamena recante le firme di Capiscuola e Prefetti, che attendeva solo di essere controfirmata da Silente. 

Silente che aveva lo sguardo lontanissimo, gli occhi azzurri persi in un mondo dal quale loro erano esclusi. Aveva l’aria meditabonda, apparentemente rilassata, ma a Lily non sfuggì il modo in cui la sua mano si era, per un attimo, contratta. 

“Inoltre, vorremmo avanzare una richiesta formale.”

Lily si lasciò andare all’aria più stralunata di cui era capace. Non si era parlato di alcuna richiesta formale. Che diavolo stava facendo? Quel genere di cose andavano discusse tra tutti loro e solo dopo aver ottenuto l’unanimità i Caposcuola potevano farsi portavoce della richiesta. E Potter, santo dio, Potter era una mina vagante, assolutamente imprevedibile. Con discrezione, Lily lo colpì sulla gamba con il piede per indurlo a fermarsi, mantenendo una perfetta aria da sfinge. Potter non le prestò la benché minima attenzione.

“La ascolto, signor Potter.”

“Noi chiediamo formalmente al Preside ai Direttori delle Case di Hogwarts di tutelare tutti i Nati Babbani, approntando un piano di vigilanza e protezione o qualsiasi cosa riterranno giusta ed efficace.”

Be’, diamine, quella sì che era una sorpresa. Potter, protetto dalla purezza del sangue, non aveva alcun motivo di avanzare una richiesta del genere. E certo, non era nuovo a questo genere di esternazioni e la sua posizione era stata sempre chiara e determinata - una delle poche cose coerenti che era costretta a riconoscergli. Ma da qui ad avanzare una richiesta formale di protezione… Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, doveva ammetterlo. Ignorò il lamento dell’orgoglio che le sussurrava che avrebbe dovuto pensare _lei_ ad una richiesta del genere.

“Permettetemi di dirvi, cari ragazzi, che apprezzo molto la responsabilità e l’umiltà con le quali avete agito. Altri, al vostro posto, avrebbero scelto diversamente. Farò visita personalmente agli studenti coinvolti e mi assicurerò che i responsabili vengano puniti.”

Lily e Potter annuirono nello stesso momento con un cenno della testa. Non erano totalmente soddisfatti, avrebbero preferito intervenire ciascuno a modo loro, ma Lily era contenta che Silente non li avesse giudicati incapaci, ma, anzi, responsabili e giudiziosi. Non era sicura di come avrebbe gestito il proprio umore, altrimenti.

“Be’, è andata bene, no?” chiese Potter una volta abbandonato l’ufficio del Preside e ne approfittò per allentare la cravatta sul collo e passarsi la mano tra i capelli, come se non sopportasse di averli così poco in disordine. 

“Sì, ma la prossima volta gradirei essere messa al corrente delle tue intenzioni _prima_ che tu avanzi richieste formali di cui nessuno sa niente,” osservò un pochino petulante, cosa che fece ridere Potter di gusto. Era una risata genuina, tutta di pancia, ed era perfino _gradevole_ da ascoltare e da vedere riflessa sul suo viso. Ancora una volta, quando sentì gli zigomi farsi caldi, Lily serrò le labbra e si fissò la punta delle scarpe.

“In realtà, mi è venuto in mente mentre esponevo il rapporto. Mi sorprende anzi che _tu_ non ci abbia pensato,” e, azzardando ad una confidenza che Lily non gli aveva mai dato, le colpì delicatamente la fronte con l’indice. Non c’era niente di malizioso in quel gesto, né sarcasmo ai suoi danni; c’era, anzi, un divertimento genuino, una presa in giro per la prima volta bonaria. Lo guardò meglio, aspettandosi di intravedere la vecchia scintilla di bramosia che per anni gli aveva acceso lo sguardo, ma la luce nei suoi occhi era placida, innocua. Potter si era davvero fatto passare la cotta che aveva per lei, ci aveva riflettuto su diverse volte, ma questa era la prima che le smuoveva qualcosa dentro, come una specie di… _delusione_. 

Preferì non soffermarsi troppo su quello che stava succedendo nella sua testa.

“Sorprende anche me,” rispose invece, distanziandolo. 

“Dove vai?”

“A lezione. Aritmanzia,” aggiunse, indicando le scale. 

“Io Babbanologia.”

“ _Babbanologia?_ Sei serio?”

James Potter quel giorno pareva una fonte inesauribile di sorprese. Per tutta risposta, lui si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle. “Ho mollato Rune Antiche. Troppo facile e quindi noiosa.”

Lily intravide nel suo sorriso sfacciato l’ombra sbiadita della persona sgradevole che affollava i ricordi dei suoi primi anni di scuola.

“E quindi perché non scegliere Babbanologia?” ironizzò seccamente lei.

“Babbanologia è come tornare all’asilo, ma almeno è interessante. Sto imparando un sacco di cose strambe ma stranamente geniali.”

“Tipo cosa?” chiese, sinceramente curiosa, piegando un po’ la testa di lato.

“ _Scale mobili_ ,” rispose lui, scuotendo la testa come se non riuscisse ancora a crederci. La sua faccia era così buffa che Lily proruppe in una piccola risata. Le esplose lì, sulle labbra, e non fu capace di trattenerla. Si ridiede un contegno solo quando vide che Potter la stava osservando con un sorriso tranquillo, quasi… quasi _amorevole_. 

“Be’, allora ci vediamo,” si congedò un po’ imbarazzata, alzando una mano per accompagnare il suo saluto. Solo quando fu ben lontana lasciò andare il respiro che non si era accorta d’aver trattenuto, sentendosi molto confusa e anche molto stupida.

  


Nessuno si aspettava quel colpo di scena. 

Tutti gli studenti stavano consumando la loro cena chiacchierando vivacemente quando Silente tirò indietro la sedia e si alzò, aggirando il tavolo degli insegnanti. La reazione fu quasi immediata: molte voci si spensero di colpo, altre si attenuarono ad un sussurro perplesso. Raramente il Preside faceva quel tipo di cose, che solitamente preannunciavano un discorso molto importante.

Con la pacatezza e i nervi d’acciaio che gli erano propri, iniziò a raccontare dei misfatti ai danni di quattro studenti Nati Babbani ad opera di dodici studenti di Serpeverde, che, dopo accurate analisi, erano stati identificati ed espulsi dalla scuola con effetto immediato. Dal tavolo di Serpeverde si levò un vociare rombante ed indignato.

“Silenzio!” tuonò il vecchio, alzando una mano. Lily notò che la facciata adamantina iniziava a mostrare qualche crepa e c’era una scintilla pericolosa nei suoi occhi chiari. 

“Voglio che sia chiaro a tutti voi: questa, prima di essere una scuola, è una _comunità_. Il rispetto non può e non deve venire a mancare, mai, in nessuna circostanza. Viviamo tempi ombrosi, tempi difficili. Tempi in cui forze oscure cercano di dividerci, di minare nostra la fiducia e creare conflitto. Questo non deve succedere. Uniti siamo forti; divisi siamo drammaticamente fragili. Questa scuola - questa comunità - si regge sulla cooperazione tra le Case, per questa ragione altri atti ai danni degli studenti non verranno tollerati e la sorte per chi trasgredirà le regole sarà un’inevitabile espulsione. Decidete oggi i maghi che vorrete diventare domani e siate consapevoli che le vostre scelte, nel bene e nel male, avranno sempre delle conseguenze. E ora, tornate ai vostri dormitori.”

Lily e Potter incrociarono lo sguardo nonostante fossero ad una considerevole distanza l’uno dall’altra. Potter annuì con un mezzo sorriso, a cui Lily rispose con un cenno del mento.

Rimettere la faccenda a Silente era stato il modo migliore di arginarla. O almeno, così sperava. L’intercessione del Preside gettava una nuova ombra minacciosa su tutti coloro che avessero seguito l’esempio degli espulsi. Si augurò fosse un deterrente sufficientemente forte. 

  


Accadde all’improvviso e non ci fu alcun modo per evitarlo. 

Accadde soprattutto alla presenza di svariati testimoni, ma nessuno, neanche sotto _Veritaserum_ , avrebbe potuto dire con precisione chi fosse il responsabile. I colpevoli furono furbi e fecero ciò che nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato: attaccarono nel mezzo della folla, usandola a proprio vantaggio. Era un cambio repentino in uno schema che aveva sempre avuto il comun denominatore di colpire la vittima in un momento di vulnerabile solitudine.

Lily stava discutendo con Potter in prossimità del Lago Nero dei prossimi turni di ronda, coinvolgendo Remus Lupin e tutti gli altri Prefetti. Si era interrotta a metà di una frase quando aveva sentito come un paio di grosse mani scaraventarla contro Potter. Ricordava il dolore assordante della sua testa che sbatteva forte contro quella di lui ed quello era tutto.

Una voragine buia si era aperta sotto le sue scarpe e l’aveva fagocitata. 

Non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse rimasta svenuta. Sembravano secoli, ma dovevano essere stati pochi secondi. 

Il mondo iniziò a perdere la sua coerenza quando, aprendo gli occhi, si ritrovò davanti il viso di Sirius Black.

“James, ehi, bello, tirati su, dai, così,” e si lasciò prendere per un braccio, mettendosi seduta sul manto erboso. Guardo Sirius. Era Lily che aveva preso una bella botta in testa, ma lui sembrava più confuso di lei, al punto da chiamarla con un altro nome.

“Perché mi chiami così?” chiese con la voce un poco impastata e la nebbia che ancora le fasciava i sensi, rallentando qualsiasi processo fisico e cognitivo. 

“Che vuoi dire? Come dovrei chiamarti? Alzati, dai, ti stai dissanguando. Ti porto in Infermeria.”

Lily ci provò davvero, ma la vertigine la colse all’improvviso e, suo malgrado, dovette aggrapparsi alla camicia di Black per non cadere. E allora se ne accorse. Il mondo era fuori fuoco, troppo luminoso, troppo confuso.

“I miei occhi,” balbettò spaventata, tastandosi il viso. C’era qualcosa di terribilmente strano sotto le sue dita. Era come se tutti i tratti somatici fossero sbagliati. L’inquietudine stava crescendo in fondo alla pancia, alimentata da una certa nota di isteria che la pervase definitivamente quando, tastandosi la fronte, la sentì coperta di capelli.

Urlò. Si allontanò bruscamente da Sirius e urlò più forte quando si rese conto che non era la sua voce, quella. Era troppo profonda, troppo tuonante, troppo… _mascolina_. 

Black cercò di afferrarla per le spalle, ma Lily sfuggì come un’anguilla e si guardò intorno. Il mondo perse del tutto senso quando vide _se stessa_ riversa sull’erba, con Remus Lupin che cercava delicatamente di svegliarla. Ma lei era sveglia, era lì! Era… _No. No, no, no._ Corse sulla sponda del Lago Nero e si affacciò quel tanto che bastava a cogliere il proprio riflesso nelle acque increspate.

Urlò un’altra volta. 

“Oh, dio,” esclamò con la voce di James Potter, con la bocca di James Potter, _nel corpo_ di James Potter. “Oh, mio dio.”


	3. Memorie del corpo

Si chiamava Erin Griffin ed era la massima esperta che il San Mungo aveva prontamente inviato a Hogwarts quando, con una lettera della massima urgenza recapitata dalla McGranitt in persona, Silente aveva deciso di rimettere l’ _incresciosa questione_ \- l’aveva definita proprio così - nelle mani più sapienti di un Guaritore specializzato. Il corpo docente, per quanto valido, non aveva raggiunto una posizione definitiva sul tipo di incantesimo che era stato scagliato su James Potter e Lily Evans. I loro pareri erano troppo discordanti e il vecchio Preside aveva optato per una cauta astensione del proprio giudizio, almeno finché altri esperti non avessero saputo dire di più.

Così, tramite Passaporta autorizzata all’ultimo secondo, Erin Griffin aveva varcato i cancelli di Hogwarts con la sua divisa perfettamente stirata e l’aria impettita di chi sentiva su di sé la responsabilità del mondo intero. 

Aveva impiegato esattamente un’ora e cinquantatre minuti per rivoltare i due come calzini e arrivare al responso.

“Siamo chiaramente alla presenza di un incantesimo di Scambio Essenziale,” disse, continuando a girare meditabonda intorno a James, bloccato nel corpo di Lily. Da quando si era svegliato e aveva capito cosa era successo non aveva proferito neanche mezza parola, nulla. Si limitava solo a respirare e aveva l’aria estraniata, come se non stesse davvero capitando a lui. Lily lo riteneva sotto shock, ma Black, che pareva saperla più lunga, aveva detto con un certo orgoglio che stava _scandagliando i meandri della sua mente per trovare la maledizione più devastante per rendere il favore a quel pezzo di sterco che gli ha fatto questo_ , citandolo testualmente. 

“Questo lo avevamo dedotto anche noi,” si intromise seccamente Madama Chips, che mal gradiva la presenza della donna. La vedeva come un’invasione oltraggiosa al suo sacro territorio medico, o qualcosa del genere. “Ma nessuno è riuscito ad annullare l’incantesimo.”

A quelle parole, la Guaritrice Griffin si voltò come una furia, gli occhi grandi e spalancati di orrore.

“Ci avete _provato_?”

“Be’, certamente,” replicò la professoressa McGranitt, “non potevamo lasciare i poveri ragazzi in queste condi-”

“PAZZI!” urlò così forte che persino Silente, il grande, potentissimo Silente, ebbe un piccolo sussulto. 

“Voi siete _pazzi_. Non avete idea--- Non sapete--- Merlino, dammi la forza.”

“Guaritrice Griffin,” prese parola Silente quando la McGranitt pareva sul punto di prorompere in una predica, “abbiamo agito in totale buona fede, ipotizzando un semplice incantesimo di Scambio. Ma, e mi corregga se mi sbaglio, mi pare di capire che siamo in presenza di qualcosa di più ostico.”

Griffin sbuffò seccata, passandosi ripetutamente le mani sui capelli tirati in una coda di cavallo strettissima. 

“Come ho detto, questo è chiaramente un incantesimo di Scambio Essenziale,” spiegò con ovvietà, sebbene Lily e Potter trovassero la faccenda tutto fuorché chiara. “Ma a renderlo molto pericoloso è la temporalità che è stata applicata.”

“Che significa?” chiese Potter, riscuotendosi come da un lungo sonno. Aveva l’aria di uno che non sapeva bene cosa fare col corpo di Lily, come tenere le braccia o le gambe, o anche solo di come stare fermo in piedi. 

“Significa che è un incantesimo con vincolo temporale e non potrà essere annullato finché non sarà trascorso il tempo necessario. Siete tutti maghi esperti, qui; non c’è bisogno che vi spieghi quanto sia pericoloso cercare di interferire con il tempo.”

“Ma- Davvero non è possibile fare niente? Professore?” Lily quasi si ritrovò a _supplicare_ Silente. L’uomo la guardò con gli occhi estremamente compassionevoli. 

“Signorina Evans, lei, in quanto studentessa del settimo anno, ha una conoscenza dei meccanismi magici molto più elevata rispetto alla maggior parte dei suoi compagni. Il tempo è una questione insidiosa, molto insidiosa. Maghi e streghe che hanno provato a manipolarlo, forzarlo e distorcerlo hanno trovato una sorte ben peggiore della morte. Non sarò così modesto da negare che _potrei_ fare qualcosa, ma non è mia abitudine mettere in situazioni di pericolo i miei studenti. In questo caso, forzare la componente temporale dell’incantesimo che vi unisce potrebbe portare a risvolti molto sgradevoli. Mi dispiace, cari ragazzi, è la mia ultima parola.”

“Di quanto tempo stiamo parlando?” si intromise Potter. Lily si ritrovò a fissarlo stralunata per la miliardesima volta. Era così _strano_ vedere il suo corpo muoversi senza che fosse lei a controllarlo, vedere quell’espressione seccata che era sicura di non aver mai avuto… 

“Dalla quantità di magia residua dell’incantesimo, direi…”

La Guaritrice Griffin mosse diverse volte la bacchette intorno alla testa di James, arrivando infine ad un verdetto.

“Una settimana. Forse due.”

_Una settimana. Forse due_. Dai sette ai quattordici giorni intrappolata nel corpo di James Potter e, prospettiva ancora più terrificante, James Potter intrappolato nel _suo_ corpo. Senza che nessuno si assumesse l’onere di intervenire, poiché costituiva un pericolo troppo grande.

L’emicrania si insinuò nel suo cervello come dita fredde e scheletriche. Aveva bisogno di stare da sola, ragionare sulla situazione e cercare di venirne a patti. 

Distrattamente, notò che la Guaritrice Griffin aveva raccolto le sue cose e si stava congedando. 

“Ah, Preside? Indaghi sui suoi studenti. Aggiungere una prerogativa temporale vincolante-”

“È magia oscura. Ne sono perfettamente consapevole.”

Lily si sentì attraversare da un brivido freddo. Non era così stupida da pensare che il vincolo temporale non si collocasse oltre la semplice magia bianca, ma non aveva idea si trattasse addirittura di… _quello_. Il disagio, già notevole per essere intrappolata in un corpo non suo, si fece doppio in seguito a quella informazione sgradita e sgradevole. 

“Il mio lavoro qui è finito. Quanto a voi due,” disse Griffin, rivolgendosi direttamente a Lily e Potter, “abbiate pazienza e non forzate le cose in alcuna maniera.”

E se ne andò, così, senza dire altro, senza neppure salutare - il che portò la professoressa McGranitt a borbottare qualcosa a labbra serrate. Solo quando la porta dell’Infermeria si fu chiusa, Lily si lasciò cadere su un letto lì vicino. Era così bizzarro calzare il corpo di qualcun altro; come camminare in una veste, nel suo caso, di almeno tre taglie più grande. Si sentiva impacciata, quasi persa in un corpo per lei così grande. E gli occhiali sul naso le davano un fastidio tremendo, non aveva idea di come Potter potesse sopportarlo. D’altra parte, aveva scoperto che era quasi completamente cieco, non aveva davvero molta altra scelta. Cercò di concentrarsi sui dettagli innocui - i capelli che pizzicavano la fronte, le mani enormi, l’altezza - evitando altre questioni più scomode e imbarazzanti di cui si sarebbe occupata in un secondo momento, come, per esempio, i bisogni fisiologici. 

“Sarete esonerati dalle lezioni,” propose la Direttrice di Grifondoro con tono molto pragmatico, “e verrete momentaneamente spostati in Infermeria per la notte.”

“Cosa?!” James non pareva esattamente d’accordo e Lily, tutto sommato, non si sentiva di dargli troppo torto. Tuttavia, capiva il ragionamento della donna. Le avrebbe fatto tutt’altro che piacere che qualcuno vedesse il suo corpo, anche una sola, minima parte, senza il suo consenso. E lei, d’altra parte, non se la sentiva di dormire nel _suo_ dormitorio. Avrebbe creato solo imbarazzo tra le sue amiche. Tuttavia, non intendeva rinunciare a ben due settimane di lezioni.

“Sono d’accordo sull’Infermeria, professoressa,” spiegò Lily, “ma non sulle lezioni. Dobbiamo prepararci ai MAGO, non voglio perdere tutte quelle ore di lezione. E poi, tutti ormai sapranno cosa è successo, grazie alla reazione molto tranquilla che Potter ha avuto.” Non potè fare a meno di scoccargli uno sguardo tagliente. Il risveglio di Potter non era stato esattamente contenuto come il suo - che pure era stato turbolento. No. Potter, a differenza sua, aveva capito quasi subito cosa era successo e aveva iniziato a sbraitare frasi come “ _Che diavolo ci fai nel mio corpo?!_ ” e affini, naturalmente nel mezzo di una folla sempre più crescente. 

Potter ebbe la decenza di mostrarsi un po’ in imbarazzo.

“Ehi, sono stato colto di sorpresa,” si difese, alzando le mani. 

“La decisione ultima in merito alle lezioni spetta a voi,” concesse la docente. “Nel frattempo, ci assicureremo che tutto questo non resti impunito.” 

Oh, Lily non avrebbe saputo dirlo meglio. Non era una persona vendicativa, sebbene fosse in grado di nutrire rancore per anni, ma era stato oltrepassato un confine e il responsabile non aveva idea dei danni che aveva creato, perché si sentiva ancora abbastanza sotto shock e sapeva bene che, una volta passato l’ottundimento generale, avrebbe cercato di avere giustizia. Forse non avrebbe agito in maniera plateale come sicuramente Potter progettava di fare, ma non se ne sarebbe rimasta con le mani in mano, quello era sicuro. 

Alla fine, il Preside e la professoressa si congedarono, lasciandoli da soli nell’Infermeria. Solo a quel punto Lily si prese la testa tra le mani. Era così strano affondare le dita in tutta quella massa caotica di capelli corti e non sentirli scivolare lungo gli avambracci. No, non era solo strano. Era _orribile_. Essere infilata a forza in un corpo diverso, soprattutto nel corpo di qualcuno che conosceva e che aveva disprezzato con tenacia fino a pochi mesi prima, era _umiliante_ , ma ancor di più lo era sapere che c’era qualcun altro nel suo corpo, che vi era stato inserito senza chiederle il permesso. Si sentiva… _violata_. In un modo intangibile, ma non per questo meno importante. Non riusciva a sopportare di guardare se stessa muoversi e parlare senza che fosse lei ad impartire gli ordini alle sua gambe, alle sue braccia e alla sua bocca. Non era solo alienante - e lo era parecchio - era anche terribile. 

Sentì il materasso sprofondare un po’ quando Potter le si sedette accanto.

“È molto strano vedermi con quella faccia da funerale. Non mi stai rendendo onore.”

Lily sospirò, stizzita e sconfortata. L’ironia di Potter era fuori luogo e non l’aiutava. Dovette capirlo anche lui, perché quando parlò di nuovo la sua voce - _la mia voce_ , si corresse automaticamente - era più morbida.

“Capisco cosa stai provando. Io mi sento _strettissimo_ qui dentro. Forse possiamo andare in Biblioteca e vedere se-”

“No,” lo interruppe, sapendo già dove volesse andare a parare. “Hai sentito la Guaritrice, hai sentito _Silente_. Merlino solo sa cosa ci succederebbe se forzassimo il vincolo temporale. Il tempo è una questione seria, Potter. Perché credi che lo studino solo nell’Ufficio Misteri?”

Potter fece una strana smorfia sorpresa. “E tu che ne sai dell’Ufficio Misteri?”

“È scritto in _Storia della Magia_ , nel capitolo dedicato alla costruzione del Ministero. Ma immagino tu non ti sia mai preso la briga di leggerlo.”

Dalla faccia che fece era vero, ma non sembrava troppo dispiaciuto. Probabilmente era uno di quelli che riteneva superfluo capire da dove veniva. Non gliene faceva una colpa; la magia aveva sempre fatto parte della sua vita, ma per lei era diverso. Lily a soli undici anni si era trovata nel mezzo della collisione tra due mondi, di cui uno completamente sconosciuto. Le era venuto naturale cercare tutte le informazioni possibili a riguardo. 

“Be’, allora immagino non abbiamo molta scelta. Confidiamo nelle previsioni della Guaritrice e _speriamo_ si tratti davvero di due settimane al massimo. Ciò detto, io avrei lezione di Babbanologia, adesso. Non ti spiace se ci vado, vero?”

“No,” sospirò. “Ma spiega alla professoressa cosa è successo, prima che tu venga cacciato dall’aula. Io farò lo stesso con il professore di Aritmanzia.”

“Bene. Allora è tutto, per adesso. Ci si vede più tardi.”

Lily parlò solo quando Potter era ormai arrivato alla porta. 

“Potter?”

“Mh?”

“Comportati bene, _per favore_.”

James sollevò entrambi i pollici e si prodigò in un sorriso che voleva essere incoraggiante e rassicurante al tempo stesso. Peccato che Lily, una volta che Potter si chiuse la porta alle spalle, non si sentiva né incoraggiata, né rassicurata.

Tutto il contrario, piuttosto.

La giornata passò, tutto sommato, senza troppe difficoltà.

Certo, iniziava ad essere stanca di dover spiegare a chiunque degli amici di Potter di _non essere_ Potter e le frecciatine a tal proposito non erano mancate (da quelle più innocue a quelle più oscene che davvero la fecero stare male), ma era riuscita comunque a trascinarsi fino all’ora di cena resistendo alla tentazione di Schiantare qualcuno o strapparsi i capelli in preda alla frustrazione - cosa che, ne era certa, Potter non avrebbe tollerato. 

Si avviò verso la Sala Grande, ma all’ultimo momento si fermò in mezzo al corridoio ed esitò. Era stremata. E l’idea di sopportare la cena con _tutti_ gli studenti della scuola, a dover dare spiegazioni e sopportare altre battutine che si credevano divertenti, _ancora e ancora_ , di colpo le fece venire meno le forze. Avrebbe chiesto a Madama Chips di mettere insieme un piccolo pasto e tanto le sarebbe bastato. Non si illudeva di poter replicare per tutti i giorni a venire, ma fu clemente con se stessa almeno quel primo giorno. Girò i tacchi con l’intenzione di dirigersi in Infermeria, ma alla fine si ritrovò con le gambe ciondolanti oltre il bordo della vasca vuota che dominava il bagno dei Prefetti. Era un luogo pacifico, silenzioso e soprattutto deserto. Aveva veramente bisogno di starsene da sola per un po’, a ragionare su quello che era successo, perché solo così poteva interiorizzarlo a dovere e studiare una strategia per i prossimi giorni. Si guardò le mani - le mani di Potter - e per un attimo si sentì rivestita di una responsabilità enorme. Era suo compito mantenere quel corpo in perfette condizioni fino allo scadere dell’incantesimo. Non le era venuto in mente prima. Aveva solo pensato al _suo_ corpo, non rendendosi conto che la cosa valeva anche per lei. Chissà se Potter si sentiva in pena tanto quanto lei. Chissà se si era davvero comportato bene come aveva promesso. Forse una parte di lei non voleva davvero saperlo. Tutto sommato, si augurava solo che le stesse portando _rispetto_. Tutto il resto poteva anche passare in secondo piano. 

Ma no, non era vero. Niente poteva passare in secondo piano. Tutto era determinante e rilevante, tutto era utile a risalire ai colpevoli - sì, anche il senso di oppressione che sentiva nel petto. Era benzina sul fuoco della sua determinazione e del suo senso di giustizia. Doveva iniziare ad approntare un piano per stanarli, ma l’aiuto di Potter, in quel frangente, era necessario. Aveva una visione del mondo assolutamente discutibile, dal suo punto di vista, ma a volte capitava che avesse _anche_ delle buone idee. Perché, per quanto la riguardava, era ferma al punto di partenza e le poche cose che le erano venute in mente erano una meno probabile dell’altra.

All’improvviso, squarciando il silenzio, la porta del bagno si aprì con un cigolio stridente. Lily sobbalzò e, d’istinto, la mano volò sotto la giacca, dritta alla bacchetta. Il sollievo che la invase fu quasi doloroso quando vide che si trattava di Remus. 

Aveva l’aria sfinita e il suo viso, nella penombra azzurra della stanza, aveva un pallore inquietante, quasi cadaverico. Al petto, notò, stringeva un fagotto. 

“Be’, è stato facile trovarti. Pensavo di dover cercare molto di più,” disse a mo’ di saluto, avvicinandosi un poco. “Posso sedermi lì con te?”

Lily annuì con un piccolo cenno della testa. Remus andava bene. Era una persona tranquilla e assennata, con la quale era piacevole passare del tempo. Non lo aveva mai visto perdere le staffe, sembrava incapace di farlo. E, a giudicare da quanti anni sopportasse Potter e Black, la sua pazienza doveva essere pressoché infinita. 

“Non ti ho vista in Sala Grande, perciò ho pensato dovessi essere affamata. Tieni,” e le porse il fagotto, che, notò prendendolo, era ancora caldo. Non aveva fame, a dire il vero, ma apprezzò molto il gesto. Remus non le doveva niente, non erano neanche propriamente amici, ma solo due persone che, di tanto in tanto, si ritrovavano a dover svolgere delle mansioni insieme. Si rese conto di non conoscerlo affatto. Non sapeva quasi nulla di lui e forse era stata l’amicizia con Potter a spegnere ogni curiosità. Non poté evitare di sentirsi un po’ in colpa per quella sua superficialità. 

“Perché sei qui?”

“Oh, be’, ecco, volevo sapere come stavi. Capisco quanto debba pesare tutto questo.”

Lily aggrottò la fronte, poco convinta. “Tu _capisci_ cosa vuol dire essere intrappolati in un corpo che non è il tuo?”

Si rese conto di aver toccato qualche tasto dolente quando vide Remus abbassare lo sguardo verso le proprie mani. D’improvviso, aveva un’aria stranamente sconfitta e nella piega vagamente curvata della sua bocca c’era una sorta di dolore che Lily non riusciva a decifrare. Aveva detto chiaramente qualcosa di sbagliato. Qualcosa che lo aveva colpito - e non in modo positivo. Assolutamente dal nulla, Lily pensò alla luna piena. Meglio: il _cervello_ di Potter pensò alla luna piena, per qualche motivo a lei ignoto. Senza alcuna ragione, si sentì terribilmente in colpa, in maniera quasi opprimente.

“Scusami,” disse subito. “Questa… _cosa_ mi sta facendo uscire di testa. Non sono troppo in me,” aggiunse e scoppiò a ridere da sola per l’infelice gioco di parole. Remus la fissò in tralice con un mezzo sorriso e, di colpo, a Lily venne solo da piangere. Non aveva idea se quella reazione fosse sua o appartenesse al corpo di Potter, considerato quello che era successo pochissimo prima, ma tendeva più verso la prima, poiché non riusciva proprio a immaginarselo Potter a frignare come un ragazzino. 

“Non scusarti. Non è colpa tua, certo che no.” La voce di Remus era morbida come una carezza - balsamo sui suoi nervi a pezzi - e l’immagine di una bella luna piena che svettava sulle molte torri del castello tornò a balenare dietro la fronte. Bizzarro. Probabilmente si trattava di qualche episodio significativo che riguardava Potter, Remus e la luna. Non erano affari suoi e si prese l’appunto mentale di trovare un modo per impedire al cervello di Potter di lasciarsi andare a quelle associazioni. Era come violarlo in maniera ben peggiore di essere nel suo corpo.

“Hai visto Potter?” chiese, ma la vera domanda era _Ha avuto almeno un po’ di rispetto per il mio corpo_? e Remus sembrò capirlo, perché le sorrise rassicurante, annuendo.

“A quanto pare, non tutti gli studenti sanno del vostro, uhm, _scambio_. Quindi ha pensato bene di mantenere le apparenze cenando insieme alle tue amiche. Stranamente, sembravano tutte molto divertite e a loro agio.”

Lily si sarebbe aspettata tante cose, ma questa? Assolutamente no, mai. Che cosa architettando? Potter non era prono all’altruismo fine a se stesso e non si metteva mai in gioco se non aveva qualcosa da guadagnare. Dove stava andando a parare? Cosa voleva ottenere? Lo sapeva che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in quel quadretto apparentemente sereno, ma non avrebbe proprio saputo dire cosa.

“Conosco Potter, qualcosa non torna,” espresse ad alta voce, meditabonda, passandosi lentamente le dita nei capelli senza esserne neppure consapevole e quando se ne accorse borbottò qualcosa tra i denti. Era come se quel corpo avesse una memoria sua, che trascendeva quella della mente, e lei non fosse in alcun modo capace di controllarla, accedervi o bloccarla. 

“Mh, ne sei sicura? Non voglio portare acqua al suo mulino,” si difese subito, “ma James è molto cambiato negli ultimi mesi. Credo che la morte di sua madre-”

“Cosa?” Lily lo interruppe in malo modo mentre si sentiva pervadere da un dolore talmente lacerante da spezzarle il respiro. Il dolore del lutto, della separazione definitiva, della irrimediabilità della morte. Si impose con fermezza su quell’ennesima ondata prodotta dalla memoria corporea e, con non pochi sforzi, riuscì a zittire quelle sensazioni orribili che non le appartenevano. 

Remus aveva un’espressione genuinamente sorpresa. “Non- non lo sapevi?”

Lily scosse la testa, senza sapere bene cosa dire. Potter era un chiacchierone, un fiume di parole in piena, un mare ribollente di loquacità, ma mai, neanche una volta, lo aveva sentito parlare della sua famiglia. Non aveva idea neppure di cosa facessero i suoi genitori, _chi_ fossero. Due volti anziani, dal viso crepato di rughe, balenarono per un attimo dentro la sua testa, rapidi e abbaglianti come un fulmine nel mezzo di un temporale, al punto che già non li ricordava più. Mh, quella faccenda della memoria la stava mettendo profondamente a disagio, oltre che provocarle un non poi così vago senso di inquietudine.

“Sua madre era malata da molto tempo. James non voleva neanche tornare a scuola. Suo padre è anziano e non… non ha preso molto bene la scomparsa della moglie.”

Lily voleva pregarlo di fermarsi. Non erano affari suoi e non voleva che Remus continuasse a snocciolare dettagli così intimi della vita di Potter, che avrebbe potuto essere anche il suo peggior nemico, ma non per questo non aveva diritto alla sua riservatezza. D’altra parte, quelle notizie non giungevano completamente nuove. Lily non le aveva mai ascoltate prima, ma il corpo di Potter sì e una parte del suo cervello reagiva dandole la sensazione di conoscerle già, di star sentendo qualcosa di già noto. Dio, era una sensazione così strana, così assurda, che non c’erano parole adatte a spiegarla nella sua concretezza.

“Perché mi dici queste cose?” domandò con voce quasi soffocata, sconfortata. 

“Perché James era un pagliaccio e ha fatto tante cazzate,” spiegò e sorrise dell’occhiata sorpresa di Lily quando si lasciò andare a quella piccola scurrilità, “ma, per quello che è diventato, merita una seconda possibilità. Non dico che dovreste diventare amici, ma solo… be’, cerca di guardarlo per quello che è oggi e non per quello che era ieri. Penso gli farebbe piacere.”

“Ci proverò, ma non ti prometto nulla,” disse, ingentilendo quelle parole con un sorriso un po’ divertito, che Remus copiò quasi subito. 

“Bene, ti lascio cenare in pace. Ho il turno di ronda tra dieci minuti.”

“Grazie per questo, a proposito.” Lily sollevò il fagotto e Remus scosse la testa come a dire che non era nulla di eccezionale. Era già quasi arrivato alla porta quando Lily lo chiamò, non riuscendo a sopprimere quell’ondata di curiosità.

“Sì?”

“La luna piena ha qualche significato per te e Potter?”

Remus alzò le sopracciglia. “Perché lo chiedi?”

“Il cervello di Potter me l’ha fatta vedere per un paio di volte, così, dal nulla. Ho pensato avesse qualche significato particolare per voi due.”

Il sorriso da sfinge di Remus non vacillò neppure per un attimo.

“Stiamo parlando di James. Vai a capire tutte le sue stranezze,” scherzò e salutò con la mano prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Solo quando Lily portò alla bocca un tramezzino realizzò che Remus aveva glissato sulla domanda, rifiutandosi di rispondere.

Potter si era già infilato sotto le coperte quando Lily entrò in Infermeria. Notò che aveva legato i capelli in una treccia perfetta, fatta con dita che potevano dire di avere una certa esperienza. Non si interrogò oltre per paura che il cervello del ragazzo le restituisse chissà quale immagine. A tal proposito, doveva parlarne con lui, cercare di capire come arginare questa cosa nei prossimi giorni.

“Dobbiamo parlare.”

“Ciao Evans, come è andata la mia giornata? Benissimo, grazie. Spero che anche la tua sia stata produttiva e soddisfacente.”

Lily sollevò gli occhi al soffitto, lasciandosi andare ad un piccolo sospiro infastidito. 

“È proprio necessario? Sto morendo di sonno,” aggiunse e si accompagnò ad un grande sbadiglio, sfregandosi gli occhi. Non sembrava stesse fingendo; aveva davvero l’aria distrutta. E anche lei, d’altra parte, sentiva il bisogno di un buon sonno ristoratore. 

“E sia, parleremo domattina.”

“Be’, buonanotte allora. E non sbirciare troppo il mio corpo, mentre ti cambi.”

Lily sbuffò indispettita. “Come se tu non avessi fatto lo stesso con il mio.”

“A dire il vero no, non l’ho fatto.”

Pareva sincero, ma Lily non aveva fretta di fidarsi della nuova versione di James Potter; il massimo che poteva fare era concedergli il beneficio del dubbio. In ogni caso, lei cercò di guardare il meno possibile mentre si sfilava la divisa e infilava il pigiama che qualcuno - gli Elfi, probabilmente - avevano portato lì per lei. Sfilare gli occhiali fu una mossa vincente, perché Potter era praticamente cieco e non riusciva a vedere più in là del proprio naso.

Una volta sotto le coperte, nel buio della stanza rischiarato a tratti da qualche sporadico raggio di luna, Lily si domandò se fosse il caso di porgere le sue condoglianze a Potter. Questo avrebbe portato ad una digressione troppo ampia, però, e avrebbe tirato in mezzo Remus e dio solo sapeva come Potter avrebbe potuto reagire. Alla fine, decise di tacere. Una domanda, però, scivolò inopportuna dalle proprie labbra.

“Ti piace la luna piena?”

“Che razza di domanda è?” Potter non sembrava infastidito, ma piuttosto sorpreso.

“Non so, il tuo cervello ogni tanto me la fa venire in mente, specialmente quando Remus è nei paraggi,” buttò con disinvoltura, come se la cosa non le interessasse, come se la trovasse buffa e basta. Potter non rispose e forse aveva davvero travalicato un limite, aveva davvero peccato di scortesia. 

Quando parlò, quasi sobbalzò poiché l’aveva creduto già addormentato.

“ _Odio_ la luna piena. Un giorno, magari, ti spiegherò anche perché.” 

Lily annuì nel buio con un piccolo _mh-mh_ prima di girarsi dall’altra parte e portare, come al solito, le gambe al petto. Quella posizione fetale, unita al buio della camera, la rincuorò un poco; era come essere un pochino più in se stessa e meno in James Potter. E, per adesso, poteva bastare.


	4. Possibili candidati

4\. Possibili candidati  
  


  
  
Lily portò un paio di dita al naso, come per acciuffare quel principio di emicrania che sentiva premere dietro agli occhi. L’orologio che aveva al polso suggeriva che avrebbe dovuto essere sotto le coperte da un pezzo e non lì, a vagabondare per l’ennesima volta nei suoi ricordi. Aveva rivisto la scena in riva al lago così tante volte da poter dire chi avrebbe fatto cosa in un preciso momento, ma non ne stava ugualmente cavando un ragno dal buco. Sapeva, _sentiva_ che la risposta era lì, nelle acque calme del Pensatoio, ma non era ancora in grado di vederla. Aveva osservato da vicino chiunque, indugiando su coloro che le era sembrato stessero agendo in maniera sospetta, solo per scoprire che in realtà stavano guardando da tutt’altra parte rispetto a dove si trovavano lei e Potter. Si era persino spinta fino ai margini del ricordo, scrutato nelle finestre, controllato ogni nicchia, statua o fioriera, ma la cosa più interessante in cui si era imbattuta era uno Snaso venuto da chissà dove. 

Sconfortata e abbattuta, fece un cenno con la mano e il ricordo si disperse in riccioli di fumo bianco, restituendola al Quartier Generale dei Prefetti e dei Capiscuola. Quasi urlò quando intravide un’ombra muoversi contro la parete più lontana. Come in un sogno, vide se stessa emergere dalle tenebre. Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro stizzito ma sollevato.

“Sono sotto sorveglianza o cosa?”

Potter sorrise con sfacciataggine. “Non proprio. Mi sono svegliato e ho visto che non c’eri. Ho avuto paura stessi facendo qualcosa di strano con il mio corpo.”

Ah, già. Lily era quasi riuscita a dimenticare quell’episodio a dir poco imbarazzante che le era capitato nell’intervallo tra Pozioni e Incantesimi. Se si concentrava abbastanza - ed era decisamente l’ultima cosa che desiderava fare - riusciva a sentire ancora il corpo di una biondina di Corvonero che si era letteralmente _spalmata_ su di lei nel momento preciso in cui aveva imboccato un corridoio vuoto al quarto piano. Aveva represso a fatica l’impulso di scrollarsela di dosso in malo modo, accampando invece qualche scusa a proposito di un appuntamento con Sirius. La ragazza aveva sorriso con malizia, congedandosi con un “ _ci vediamo dopo_ ” prima di piantarle un bacio sulla bocca che l’aveva lasciata decisamente di stucco. Pensava che quel, mh, quell’ _incidente_ sarebbe rimasto tra loro, ma Hogwarts era famosa per la sua carenza di riservatezza e così lo erano i quadri, che avevano spettegolato in lungo e in largo tra di loro, rimpallandosi la notizia di piano in piano, finché non era inevitabilmente arrivata alle orecchie di Potter, che era sembrato, a dire il vero, molto divertito dall’intera faccenda. 

“Non ci tengo ad incontrare di nuovo la tua fiamma, se è questo che ti preoccupa.”

“No, immagino non sia esattamente il tuo tipo.”

“Mi stupisco di come _Avery Oldman_ possa essere il tipo di qualcuno in generale.”

Potter piegò un poco la testa, lasciandosi andare ad un sorrisetto compiaciuto. “Woah, woah, woah, piano con questi complimenti o potrei pensare che siete ad un passo dal diventare amiche di sangue.”

“Avery Oldman è solo una bulla che si compiace a prendere di mira chiunque non rispetti i suoi standard di bellezza,” replicò piccata, ancora memore di quella volta in cui si ritrovò ad essere il soggetto di una battuta oscena sui suoi capelli. 

Anche nella penombra, vide gli occhi di Potter andare un momento fuori fuoco prima di tornare su di lei. “Sento una strana rabbia, ma non è roba mia. È come se-”

“Il mio corpo avesse una memoria sua, sì. Mi succede lo stesso con il tuo, ogni tanto. Era di questo che volevo parlarti ieri sera.”

“Accidenti,” soffiò, un attimo prima di allarmarsi. “Ma tu non puoi accedere ai miei ricordi, vero?”

Lily scosse la testa. “No, questa è più una memoria… fisica. Come se il tuo cervello avesse memorizzato _il contesto_ ma non il ricordo in sé, capisci?”

“Non proprio,” ammise, grattandosi la testa. 

“Non importa,” tagliò corto, perché stavano perdendo di vista le priorità. Non le interessava carpire i segreti di Potter, ma piuttosto voleva ricostruire la storia che li aveva portati lì, ad essere l’una nel corpo dell’altro. Cercare un responsabile e assicurarlo alla giustizia scolastica - e se Silente avesse deciso di espellerlo senza mezzi termini, lei lo avrebbe solo ringraziato. 

“Ho passato in rassegna i miei ricordi di quel giorno almeno venti volte, analizzato e sviscerato almeno dieci momenti diversi, prima, dopo e durante l’incantesimo, ma sono sempre finita in un vicolo cieco,” spiegò, mordicchiando nervosa l’unghia del pollice. Era davvero all’impasse e, oltre ai ricordi, non aveva davvero idea di come procedere. Non aveva alternative o altre possibilità. Manipolare il tempo in altri modi non era possibile o permesso, perciò cosa le restava?

“Forse perché stai analizzando tutto alla cieca.”

“Che vuoi dire?”

“Non stai tenendo conto di diversi fattori,” iniziò, percorrendo il perimetro della stanza con passo deciso, una mano che sfregava distratta il mento e lo sguardo perso nelle sue elucubrazioni. Lily conosceva quell’espressione, anche se la vedeva da un’altra prospettiva. L’aveva notata diverse volte durante i test in aula, dai quali, di solito, Potter ne usciva con il massimo dei voti. Poteva quasi sentire il suo cervello girare ad alta velocità, rincorrere più linee dello stesso ragionamento nel medesimo momento; era qualcosa che lei, calma e metodica, non avrebbe mai saputo o potuto fare. Non poté fare a meno di provare una scintilla di ammirazione.

“Innanzitutto, stai partendo dal punto sbagliato. Stai cercando _chi_ ha lanciato l’incantesimo, ma non chi era effettivamente _in grado_ di farlo. Secondo questo ragionamento, direi che possiamo escludere almeno i ragazzini dal quarto anno in giù. Questa è roba complessa, roba avanzata, perciò escluderei almeno tutti coloro dal quinto al settimo anno che non sono particolarmente portati per Incantesimi. Se togli tutte queste persone, la cerchia si restringe notevolmente.”

Aveva senso. Erano variabili che Lily non aveva affatto considerato. Si era lanciata alla cieca nei suoi ricordi, andando più ad intuito che a logica, cercando di stanare chi _sembrava_ stesse tramando qualcosa. Ma Potter stava procedendo in modo diverso, più razionale e forse più affidabile. 

“Dobbiamo considerare anche i rapporti personali,” proseguì Potter, spedito come un treno, al punto che Lily iniziava a faticare a stargli dietro. “Forse il responsabile è qualcuno che ce l’ha con noi, qualcuno con cui possiamo esserci scontrati direttamente oppure no. O, ancora, qualcuno legato agli espulsi di Serpeverde che cercava vendetta. Il che ci apre un’altra strada.”

“Cioè?”

“Il mandante e l’esecutore potrebbero non necessariamente essere la stessa persona.”

Lily accolse quella notizia come una mazzata sul collo. Non ci aveva mai pensato veramente. Tuttavia, il fatto che potessero essere due persone e non una rendeva, in un certo senso, la ricerca più facile: più erano i responsabili coinvolti, più sarebbe stato facile stanarli. D’altra parte, chiunque avrebbe potuto commissionare l’incantesimo. A quel punto, la tesi del chi fosse in grado di eseguirlo diventava collaterale e non primaria. Era come se qualcuno fosse andato da lei a chiederle un Distillato della Morte Vivente senza neppure avere una S in Pozioni. Questo ampliava notevolmente la cerchia di possibili sospettati. 

L’emicrania si fece più intensa. La sentiva, adesso, pulsare dietro gli occhi ed echeggiare nelle tempie. Aveva bisogno di respiro mentale, di assimilare per bene la grande quantità di informazioni, riposare e quindi iniziare a buttare giù qualche nome. 

“Bene, è già qualcosa da cui partire.”

“Sì. E solo dopo che avremo una lista più o meno completa-”

“Potremmo incrociarla con i nostri ricordi,” concluse stancamente al posto di Potter, sospirando. Potter annuì. Lentamente, la luce vivida che gli aveva animato lo sguardo si affievolì. Il suo cervello, immaginava Lily, era tornato ad un numero normale di giri.

“Sei stato stranamente illuminante,” disse e lo pensava davvero. Con un piccolo moto di fastidio, si ritrovò a dover ammettere che Potter era sveglio, molto più sveglio di lei, da certi punti di vista. E se nel corso degli anni aveva solo visto sprazzi di quell’ingegno, vederlo così da vicino, adesso, era quasi destabilizzante. Faticava a conciliare quella persona così sveglia e cerebrale all’idiota che si burlava indistintamente di chiunque. Le tornarono in mente le parole di Remus e probabilmente considerare Potter per quello che era e non per quello che era stato era la miglior tattica per averci a che fare senza che la vena le si tappasse ogni dieci minuti. 

Inoltre, ma questo non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, neppure sotto _Veritaserum_ , aveva questo sospetto che, se lo avesse frequentato abbastanza, sarebbe perfino arrivata ad apprezzarlo.

Mantenere le apparenze era una gran seccatura. 

Erano costretti ad un balletto di pantomime senza fine, dove Lily doveva cercare di impersonare Potter e viceversa, salvo poi abbandonare le apparenze quando si incontravano da soli, ben attenti che nessuno li vedesse - quadri e fantasmi inclusi. Per quel motivo, Potter le aveva addirittura svelato tre passaggi segreti, glissando ostinatamente sul perché e sul percome ne fosse venuto a conoscenza. Inoltre, sembrava sempre sapere con assoluta esattezza chi era nei paraggi. Era un mistero che la incuriosiva, ma sul quale non aveva tempo di indagare.

In quel momento, ad essere onesti, aveva altro a cui pensare. Come, per esempio, mantenere Eccezionale il livello delle sue pozioni. Potter se la cavava, ma non era alla sua altezza, ragione per la quale, nonostante fosse stata accoppiata con Black, decise di spostare il suo calderone proprio dietro a quello di Potter, approfittando dei momenti di distrazione di Lumacorno - che pure erano tanti - per suggerire passo passo il procedimento corretto. 

Potter, tuttavia, non pareva molto entusiasta.

“Evans, sono in grado di leggere dal libro,” le fece notare in un sussurro, indicando il manuale con la bacchetta. Lily avrebbe voluto spiegargli che la pozione era un’arte da coltivare sul campo, con la quale pasticciare, sperimentare, esprimersi, un’arte che richiedeva un proprio metodo, perché esistevano molti modi di sbagliare una pozione, ma pochissimi per crearla correttamente, una vera e propria scienza che non poteva basare i suoi assunti sulle sterili pagine di un manuale, ma sull’esperienza pratica del pozionista, sulla pazienza e sull’amore per quello che si stava facendo e studiando. Avrebbe voluto lanciarsi in una discussione appassionata sui vari metodi con cui approcciarsi agli ingredienti, alla preparazione, alle sue personalissime teorie che erano nate un po’ dalla lettura di tomi avanzati, un po’ da ciò che aveva appreso da sé, ma poi… 

Poi ricordò che Potter non era Severus. E fu doloroso, proprio come il buco che si era aperto al centro del suo petto, quella voragine nera e ribollente di collera e rimorsi che aveva inghiottito tutto quanto, strappandole perfino i suoi giorni felici con Severus.

Due anni e non c’era un solo giorno in cui non pensasse a lui - spesso nel male, sporadicamente nel bene. 

_No_ , si rimproverò. _Non andrai lungo questa strada. Sai già dove ti porta ed è precisamente dove_ non _hai bisogno di essere. Su, rimettiti al lavoro_.

“Bene,” borbottò alla fine, tornando alla sua _Amortentia_. Aveva un aspetto ottimo, anche troppo per gli standard di Potter, perciò, con la morte nel cuore, abbondò con i petali di rosa. Il calderone emise come uno sbuffo contrariato prima di tornare a sobbollire quietamente. Al suo fianco, Black stava mescolando con perizia la sua pozione, che aveva un aspetto decisamente migliore della sua. 

“Vuoi favorire, Evans?” e sollevò il mestolo con aria suadente, ammiccando sfacciato. Lily si morse la lingua per soffocare l’ondata di imbarazzo che minacciava di scaldarle le guance. Come la maggior parte delle ragazzine, anche lei aveva avuto la sua _fase nera_ , come era ormai nota l’infatuazione per Sirius Black. A sua discolpa, aveva avuto tredici anni, era sciocca, vanesia e in piena tempesta ormonale. Poi, per fortuna, era rinsavita. Black, invece, aveva continuato e continuava tutt’ora a mietere vittime. La mano dell’adolescenza si era posata su di lui come la carezza amorevole di una madre e lo aveva reso ancora più affascinante. Sirius Black non era bello nel senso convenzionale del termine, ma emanava da lui un magnetismo che non si poteva trascurare e quelle due fossette ai lati della bocca, accoppiate agli occhi più grigi che Lily avesse mai visto, bastavano a far capitolare larghissima parte della popolazione femminile di Hogwarts. Santo cielo, persino la _McGranitt_ sembrava essere molto più indulgente quando lui era nei paraggi - e no, Lily era convinta che la sua eccezionale bravura in Trasfigurazione fosse relativa, non decisiva.

“No, grazie.”

“Peccato. Ha questo buonissimo odore di, uhm, cioccolato, Burrobirra ed erba appena tagliata.”

Lily si chiese distrattamente a chi appartenessero quegli odori, quale fosse la ragazza fortunata ad abitare nel cuore dell’inarrivabile Sirius Black. Questo le fece spostare l’attenzione sulla sua, di pozione, che aveva un sentore tenue di metallo, pioggia e… Api Frizzole?! I profumi non tornavano, poiché non conosceva nessuno a cui potessero essere associati, sintomo inequivocabile che la pozione fosse irreparabilmente danneggiata. Poco importava; era di Potter che si parlava, avrebbe guadagnato una O e tanto bastava. Dopotutto, ricordò a se stessa, non gli doveva nulla.

Lumacorno si intromise nei suoi pensieri e, con la sua vocetta acuta, annunciò che il tempo era finito e che era arrivato il momento di valutare il loro lavoro. Lily si domandò, e non per la prima volta, se non fosse il caso di avvisare il professore di quello che era successo, cosa che Potter aveva ostinatamente sconsigliato di fare.

“Sai quanto sia larga la sua bocca. Non riuscirebbe a tenere un segreto neanche se si trattasse di Tu-sai-chi,” aveva protestato e Lily si era arresa alla verità nelle sue parole. 

Lo osservò mentre, con passo lento, si spostava di calderone in calderone, annodando i voti sul suo taccuino. Remus riuscì a strappare una A, lei e Black una O e Potter…

“Lily, ragazza mia, va tutto bene? Non mi fraintendere, ma questa pozione è… be’, a malapena Accettabile.”

LIly si voltò lentamente a fissare Potter. Ah, se solo gli sguardi avessero potuto uccidere… 

“Ha ragione, professore. Il peso dei MAGO inizia a farsi sentire e le mie responsabilità da Caposcuola…” 

Lily avrebbe voluto ficcare la testa nel calderone. Potter stava _civettando_ apertamente, come mai lei aveva fatto in vita sua, men che meno con un docente. Se fosse esistita una giustizia superiore Potter avrebbe scontato le sue pene lì e in quel preciso momento, ma non esisteva e il rendimento di Lily subì un brusco decremento quando Lumacorno segnò, con aria piuttosto dispiaciuta, una A accanto al suo nome.

Lo affrontò a muso duro dopo pranzo, sventolandogli l’indice davanti al naso.

“Non ti permetterò di rovinare quello che ho costruito in sei anni, Potter.”

Alle loro spalle, Remus e Black li guardavano senza dire una parola. 

“Oh, sta’ calma. È solo una A, cosa vuoi che sia.”

“Una A in _Pozioni_! Senti, Potter, non so tu, ma io ho dei progetti per il futuro.”

Potter sbuffò spazientito, lanciando un’occhiata a Sirius, che rispose con una solidale scrollata di spalle. La tensione accumulata in quei quattro giorni iniziava a ribollirle in pancia, a farle tremare le mani. Un calo del suo profitto scolastico non era solo un problema, anche la goccia che avrebbe fatto traboccare il vaso e non sarebbe stato un bello spettacolo. Non poteva cercare chi li aveva Scambiati, adempiere ai doveri di Caposcuola, sopportare di restare - di fatto - isolata dalle sue compagne di dormitorio, studiare per i compiti in classe _e_ preoccuparsi anche degli inevitabili effetti collaterali che avere Potter nel proprio corpo comportava. Non sapeva molto di psicologia, ma poteva positivamente affermare che tutto quello era decisamente troppo per una persona sola. Il fatto che fosse in grado di _provare_ quel marasma di emozioni non significava certo che fosse in grado di _gestirlo_. Erano due cose ben diverse, che premevano per andare verso capi sempre più distanti, sempre più opposti, e Lily restava lì, nel mezzo, a farsi spaccare pezzo per pezzo, con Potter che calcava la mano anziché tendergliela. 

Qualcosa dovette pur emergere sul suo viso, perché Potter smise di farsi aria con la treccia e la lasciò andare lungo la schiena. 

“Va bene. Faremo a modo tuo la prossima volta,” concesse meno ostinato. “Ora, veniamo alle cose serie. Ho buttato giù una lista dei possibili candidati, iniziando da quelli che hanno votazioni sopra la O in Incantesimi, dal quinto anno in poi.”

Il cervello di Lily si adattò al cambio repentino del focus della conversazione, facendosi più attento e recettivo. Quella mattina, durante la colazione, avevano iniziare a muovere le prime fila delle loro ricerche e deciso che Potter avrebbe iniziato la lista, lasciando quindi a lei il compito di ampliarla. Successivamente, la palla sarebbe passata a lei, che avrebbe preso ad annotare i nomi degli espulsi e i loro rapporti più stretti ed evidenti. Alla fine, con un po’ di fortuna, avrebbero incrociato le due liste, sperando in qualche nome combaciante e in un gran colpo di fortuna. 

Solo per ultima cosa avrebbero nuovamente fatto ricorso al Pensatoio, dove speravano di poter trovare la soluzione all’enigma e arrivare ai responsabili. 

Era un buon piano, a suo parere; lungo e complicato, ma buono. Probabilmente avrebbero impiegato più giorni di quelli che restavano all’incantesimo di Scambio, ma non importava. Non si sarebbero fermati. Anche a costo di trascinare quella questione lungo tutto l’anno scolastico. 

Fu contenta di scoprire che Potter aveva giocato d’anticipo, Secretando la pergamena così che se qualcuno a parte loro l’avesse vista, non avrebbe letto altro che noiosissimi appunti di Storia della Magia. Diede una letta velocissima ai nomi, riconoscendone parecchi. Erano tutte persone con le quali aveva interagito diverse volte e con le quali non aveva alcun precedente negativo - be’, a parte i battibecchi avuti con un paio e… Severus, il cui nome, ai suoi occhi, brillava come un faro nella notte. Si morse le labbra, costringendosi a chiudere quella porta mentale. Non era il caso di pensare a lui, né ora, né mai.

“Bene,” disse invece, intascando la pergamena. “Più tardi, dopo la ronda, ci metterò mano.”

“Ottimo,” ribadì Potter, prima di tirare giù Sirius dai banchi sui quali era steso e fare un cenno verso Remus. “Noi adesso abbiamo da fare. Ci vediamo dopo,” la salutò, affondando poi una mano nella tasca della giacca per tirare fuori un’Ape Frizzola. 

Lily si trattenne dallo scuotere la testa. Il loro piano era appena cominciato; avrebbe fatto meglio a concentrarsi su quello.


End file.
